poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hypno A Go-Go/Transcript
Here is episode 9th for season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the transcript. The Beginning (The Scene opens up with Mrs.Beady being hypnotized) * Mrs.Beady: Vinehilda, queen of the jungle, stalks her her wiley prey. Suddenly, she pounces. (swings on a vine and grabs Mr.Beady.) * Mr. Beady: WHOA!! (Otis and Pip laughs behind a tree) * Otis: Ah, this is great. * Pip: Dude, that new hypnosis kit is hilarious. (chuckles) Where'd you get it? * Otis: It was free with the DVD player I bought off The Gophers. I just wave the hypno watch in front of people's faces and they're like putty in my hands. (Cosmo come in) * Cosmo: '''Hey, guys, what are you doing? * '''Pip: Oh, hey, Cosmo, Otis got a hypnotizing watch. * Cosmo: Neat. (Back to Mr and Mrs. Beady) * Mr. Beady: No, put me down, help... * Mrs. Beady: Tonight, we do the monkey dance! * Mr. Beady: Not the monkey dance! * Otis: But I gotta be careful. The power to impose my will on others is not to taken lightly. * Pip: Whatever. Wanna go back and mess with people's heads? * Otis: Thought you'd never ask. (Cuts to Pig and Pooh eating lunch) * Pig: Mmm, ooh, These burritos should hold us until snack time. * Winnie the Pooh: Let's dig in. (Otis comes in and hypnotized Pooh and Pig) * Otis: You don't want to eat those burritos, guys. * Pig: Oh. * Winnie the Pooh: Swirly. * Otis: You want to dance to lead role in the famous ballet, "Pig Lake." * Cosmo: And Pooh, everything you see is made of honey. (Pig dances ballet and Pooh eats mud thinking its honey Then, the three laughs and as Bessie comes in) * Bessie: Otis, where do you come off hypnotizing people? I'll mesmerize you. * Otis: Whatever you say, perky high school cheerleader. (hypnotize her) * Bessie: (as a cheerleader) We're number one. Can't be number two. We're gonna beat the whoopee out of you. (Otis Pip and Cosmo Laughing) * Otis: Wow, men, a cow could really get use to this. * Pip: Look, guys, the farmer. (The farmer's truck pulls up) * Pip: Make him think he's a Danish supermodel. * Cosmo: With Churros. * Otis: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I could never do that. The farmer is my dear, dear friend. * Pip: Whoo, I guess that we're safe. * Cosmo: Well, for now. * Otis: Why, of course, you guys are s... SLEEP! (Cosmo and Pip fall asleep) * Otis: (Laughs) I'll feel guilty about this tomorrow. But that's hours away. (A few moments later, Otis finishes hypnotizing everyone) * Abby: (thinks she's a pirate) Avast, ye swabbies. I'll take y'all on 'fore I give the jolly cud muncher. Right, faithful parrots? * Pip: (squawks) Polly wants an anchovies pizza. * Scruffy: (squawks) With extra chesse * Tigger: Ahoy thar, mateys! * -Fire! * Tigger: Ha! Shiver me Tiggers. You couldn’t hit the broadside of a barnacle. I’m the meanest, pirarest, pirate that ever pirated. So hand over your honey or I’d makes say walk the plank. * Winnie the Pooh: Honey? Did he say honey * Timmy Turner: Hand over the treasure, so says our captain, Long John Tigger, captain of the Tigger Pirates. * Cadance Flynn: Never! * Phineas Flynn: Isn't it beautiful, fellow mad scientists? We're on the verge of bringing life to the (Walks to the counter) best monster ever. * Olive Doyle: Indeed. And now we just need one final indgredent. * Luan: What's that? * Olive Doyle: The most evil creation that ever been created by man: corn syrup! * Katie Knight: Just hurry up with that. I need that for my witches' brew. * Luan: Okay, let her rip! (Ferb cranks a handle and the table rises. When the table reaches the top, Luan lever and thunder crashes.he platypus monster grunts) * Phineas Flynn: It's alive! ALIVE!!! (Laughs maniacally and the platypus monster sits up) And it's really big. * Bessie: Move to the left, move it to the right. Come on badgers, fight, fight, fight (Pig is still a ballet dancer) * Duke: (thinking he's a microwave sitting on a chicken) I'm one of the finest microwaves on the market. "Ping." Let me tell you something, you need another 30 seconds. * Eeyore: Hello I' Eeyore, and I love honey. (eats lots of honey) * Freddy: You have dishonor my temple for the last time, white rooster. * Peck: It is you bring much shame, whiskered one. * Cosmo: You're going to wish you haven't come here! * Wanda: Bring it Mama's Boy! (The four begin to fight and Freddy and Peck eventually fall into the basement) * Otis: Listen up everybody. When I clap my hooves you will be henceforth be un-hypnotized. (Claps his hooves) (Chuckles) Aw, I hate that That's was so much fun. (leaves) (Everyone gets un-hypnotized) * Abby: Why am I wearin' a eye patch? * Duke: Why am I sittin' on a chicken? (Chicken gets mad at Duke) * Cosmo: Why are we fighting again? It's our Anniversary, again? * Wanda: No, I think it's not Cosmo. * Winnie the Pooh: (spits out the mud) Oh bother. * Eeyore: Wait, why I'm eating honey? And why I'm wearing a red shirt? * Sunset Shimmer: Well, it's nice on you. * Pip: Well, I hate give up my best friend but Otis got a hypnotis kit from The Gophers and has been using it to mess with our minds. * Tigger: (gasp and gibbers) What?! * Piglet: What?! * Pooh: What?! * Rabbit: What?! * Eeyore: Huh?! * Timmy Turner: '''What?! * '''Cosmo and Wanda: What?! * Olive Doyle: What? * Lincoln: What!?! * Loud Sisters: What!?! * Scruffy: What? * Phineas Flynn: What!? * Candace Flynn: What? * Isabella: What? * Burford: What? * Baljeet: What? * Fireside Girls: What? * Katie Knight: What?! * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what!? * Ginger: I can't believe he did such a thing. * Jermey: I know. I mean being a pirate is one thing. But for his amusement no way. * Baljett: hope one day that cow gets what's coming to him * Buford: Why wait? Let's use that watch of his and hypnotize him * Lori: Not a bad idea, (). * Bessie: They're right! Let's give him a taste of his own stupidity. * All: Yeah!! (Later that day, Otis is watching a movie) * Otis: Ah, time to relax with my brand-new compact DVD. Well, let's see, nerd movie... Vampire movie, Nerd/Vampire movie. Here we go. "Fighty Hands" , the gritty boxing tale of heavy weight champ, Jefferson Ali Farmer." Whoo-hoo. (watches the film) * Man Voice: And a roundhouse, and an upper cut. Destroy him. (The others watching and spying him) * Winnie the Pooh: Rabbit? * Rabbit: Shh.... * Winnie the Pooh: It's this really necessary? (Piglet and Tigger comes pop out) * Sunset Shimmer: Doesn't anyone see the watch? * Wanda: There it is. *'Lisa:' How do we get it? *'Katie Knight:' Simple, somebody tiny enough will sneak over and take the watch. *'Scruffy:' Don't you think we should be worry that he can hear us right now? *'Lynn:' Don't worry. Beside he's watching Fighty Hands. He should be pretty distracted by now. *Rabbit: Ok, I go get the watch. *Holly: Maybe someone less quiet should do it. *'Piglet:' I'll try. *Isabella: Somebody a little tinier. *'Cosmo:' No way I'll do it. *Lola: And somebody less stupid. * Pip: Don’t worry guys, I got this. (Pip slowly moves the watch away until Otis stop him) * Otis: I don't think so. * Tigger: Well, that didn't work. * Pip: Um, we weren't trying to steal your watch so we could hypnotize you to get revenge, if that's what you're thinking. * Cosmo: Well, try to hyp-. (Wanda turns his mouth and turn him to stone) *Luna: Why didn't you do that before we did this. *'Wanda:' He always tried to do something stupid. *Eeyore:Well, you have a point there. * Sunset Shimmer: Well, what they're really gonna say, is we just wanted to know what the time it was. * Duke: Yeah. Hey, Pip, what time is it there? * Pip: Oh, it's a quarter past...Let's get out of here! * Tigger: Make a break for it! (They run off) * Otis: (Chuckling) Oh, watch, it's just you and me. And I'm not letting you out of my sight. Why would I? I mean, you're so round and pretty and shiny and... wavy...(hypnotize himself) * Man Voice: Now listen, up kid. You gotta do exactly what I say. * Otis: Do exactly what you say. * Man Voice: You got Farmer on the ropes, he's ready to fall. When you hear the bell, destroy Farmer. * Otis: When I hear the bell destroy Farmer. Destroy Farmer. (falls asleep) The Middle (The next morning) * Otis: Hey, Pippo, I had the weirdest dream last night. * Pip: Otis, farmer's coming. (The farmer comes around spearding seeds for the chickens) * The Farmer: Chickens... Come and get it. (rings a triangle) (Otis becomes hypnotized) * Otis: When I hear the bell destroy Farmer. (takes an ax) * Abby: Uh, Otis? * Gretchen: Why are you walking towards the farmer on two legs? * Milly: And what are you gonna do with that ax? * Pooh: Hello? Otis? * Otis: Destroy Farmer. (chops rope that was attached to a haystack) * Rabbit: Save him Abby! * Abby: (gasps and pushed the farmer out of the way) * The Farmer: Oh, bad cow, bad cow. * Pip: Whoa, dude? What was that all about? * Otis: (muttering) Huh? Uh, oh, hey, Pip. * Candace: Don't hey Pip. * Rabbit: Otis, are you insane? *Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, you almost squashed the farmer. *Lincoln: You got some explaining to do * Otis: What are you guys talking about? You have got quite an imagination there, missy. Hey, has anyone seen the take out menu? * Abby: Guys, you don't suppose... * Pip: No way. * Abby: But what if? * Pip: We lost the take out menu? * Winnie the Pooh: I guess we could order from memory. * Katie: What kind of takeout was it? *Olive Doyle: I think it was Chinese. *Leni: I think it was pizza *Tigger: Or a sub place. * Pip: Well, Pig probably remember most of the... * Abby: No, what if he hypnotized himself? * Pip: Oh, that “what if” (Cuts to Viewer Mail Scene) * Pig: Hey everybody... it's time to answer some of today's viewer mail. Here's on from Rico, age 11. "Dear pig, Today's show is about hypnosis. Is hypnosis real? What does it smell like? Am I hypnotized right now?" ''Well, Rico, the answer is yes. (pull out chart) Here's how hypnosis works. A watch is swung over your eyeballs causing them to become swirly. The swirliness then travels down to the pancraus to the brain where's it stored in the cooler til it's cold. Soon tiny hypnosis monkeys are released into the galenia. And bingo. You my friend are hypnotized. I will now eat my pointer. (Later that night) * '''Man Voice:' Now listen, up kid. You gotta do exactly what I say .When you hear the bell, destroy farmer. * Abby: Oh, no. * Eeyore: This cant be good. * Abby: Any time here hears a bell, he's gonna attack the farmer. *'Piglet:' Oh dear. *'Tigger:' Uh oh. *Lincoln: We got to do something. *Lori: Yeah, but what? *Jeremy: I got it. We get rid of all the bell noise around the barn so we won't be hypnotized. *Katie Knight: That's perfect. * Pip: You're right... As soon as the movie's over. How much do you figure those big screens cost anyway? * Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Pip! (grabs Pip) * Pip: Hey! (The next morning, the farmer tried fixing the fence) * Farmer: Darn electric fence. On the blank again. * Duke: I dismantle the doorbell. * Pig: I turn off the cell phones. * Abby: I took down the wind chimes. * Sunset Shimmer: We got all the triangles. * Tigger: That was a close one. * Piglet: Where Freddy and Peck? (Freddy and Peck are still fighting and Freddy bangs a gong) * Pip: Oh, man. * Eeyore: * Otis: (hypnotized and sees the power switch) Destroy Farmer. * Duke: He's heading for the electric fence. *Rabbit: So what's the worst case scenorio? *Lucy: My best guess, when Otis turns the fence on, the farmer is char-boiled. *Olive Doyle: We can't let that happen * Cosmo: Do something! * Abby: I'm on it. * Otis: Destroy Farmer. Destroy Farmer. (Abby knocks the Farmer into the back of his truck) * The Farmer: I must be putting to much riboflavin in thier feed. Makes 'em jumpy. (Otis turns back him self, again) * Otis: What am I doing here? * Duke: Otis, you've hypnotized yourself to destroy the farmer. * Pip: It's true, he was almost a Farmer-Flambé. *Phineas Flynn: When we you we're watching that movie the other day, every time you hear a bell, you want to destroy the farmer. *Baljeet: You have to believe us. *Luna: Yeah. For the farmer's sake. * Otis: Guys, ok, if your trying to mess with my head you're gonna have to be do way better than that. Oh, and keep an eye out for the Farmer. He doesn't look so hot. (Otis is trying to destroy Farmer, all day, and later that day) The Ending * Abby: (gasps) The only one who snap him out of of it is the same person who hypnotized him. * Bessie: Well, that's impossible. It was some actor in a old movie. *Isabella: Yeah, he's probably passed away. *Katie: Or possibly retired *Lori: Well, that's just great. * Lana: Yeah, the one person we could un-hynotized Otis and this was the only the movie he made * Pig: Maybe he made another movie called "Please don't destroy the Farmer (Everyone glared at him) Well, I don't hear you guys coming up with anything. * Piglet: Maybe cause our ideas are more realistic. *Timmy: Well, we don't do something, Otis will keep attacking the farmer until he succeeds. *Pip: Or he thinks he succeed *Gretchen: Forget it. That won't at all. *Olive Doyle: Yeah, the farmer would have to be in a real dangerous situation. *Lucy: You're right, Olive. It'll never work * Lincoln: Unless we try the subliminal approach * All: Hmm. * Pig: Why are we all going "Hmm?" * Duke: Not sure, just play along. (The next day, Farmer is making butter with his butter maker) * Pip: All clear, let's do it. (Pig and Cosmo rings bells and Otis becomes hypnotized) * Otis: Destroy farmer. (He walk toward the Farmer and lifts him over his head) Destroy Farmer. Destroy Farmer. (Viewer Mail) * Pig: Hey, folks, viewer mail time again. Oh, here's one from Sally, age 14. "Dear Pig... Aren't you interrupting the story at the most suspenseful part?'" ''Well, the answer is "Yes", Sally. Yes, I am. Keep those cards and letters coming. * '''Otis: Destroy Farmer. (throws the Farmer into the machine and becomes un-hypnotized) What did I just do? Oh, no, they were telling the truth. No! (He run down and find the Farmer) Farmer, are you in there? Farmer... (Screaming...) Are you ok? Don't swallow. That is a lot of cholesterol. (Cosmo and Pig make more noise) * Otis: Guys, what are you doing? Can't you see I've turned the Farmer into an enormous stick of butter * Tigger: Yes! We did it! * Pip: Yep, he's cured. * Pig: Uh, never say 'cure' to a pig. * Abby: Otis, it's just a mannequin. * Holly: Like we would ever hurt a real person. * Candace: You see we knew that you would keep going for the farmer. * Luan: So when he poured in that last batch of milk, we switched him with a dummy. * Milly: Knowing that when you throw the dummy in the machine, you would become un-hypnotized. * Otis: You mean I didn't... Then he isn't... So he's not... * Abby: Nope, see? (show the Farmer is outside) * Otis: Whoo-Hoo. (runs outside) * Bessie: Aww, that's sweet. Hey, maybe he'll forget where he's running and just keep going. Isn't that a nice thought? * Tigger: No. * Adyson: How in the world would that be a nice thought. * Bessie: He'll just keep running and running and running and never come back. I hope that happens. * Wanda: I wonder if happens to Cosmo, too. * Cosmo: What? * Wanda: Oh, nothing. * Eeyore: It figures. (Otis keeps running towards the Farmers) * Farmer: Oh, not again. * Otis: (hugs him) Farmer, I can't believe you're not butter. (hugs him harder) I promise I'll never fool with hypnotism again. * Farmer: Taking cow! * Otis: Maybe this one last time. (hypnosis the Farmer) * Farmer: Pretty watch. THE END Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Magmon47